Diablo-Tales of Sahnume
by Carrion Crow
Summary: prologue only, more to come/ first story...its ok but olease read it
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
Dawn was slowly creeping up on the small village Nasho in the Barbarian Highlands. A small boy named Sahnume was awakened by the early morning sun in his eyes. As he slowly opens his eyes he wondered why no one had closed the shutters. He remembered how his parents had always closed the shutters before first light. He then remembered it was the day for the report from the observers. The observers were selected by the village elder to observe the happenings of the outside world. The people of the Steppes didn't like to leave because they believed they were the guardians of the power that rested deep in the heart of Mt. Areat. Sahnume hastily dressed and ran outside to see what news the observers had brought. When he got outside he noticed most of the townspeople grouped around someone who was undoubtedly an observer. From the crowd Sahnume could hear excited whispers. When Sahnume got closer he heard the last of the observers words, "He is gone, he is gone, you may now all rejoice the Lord of Terror is gone!" This shocked him because the village had been getting stories about Diablo the Lord of Terror being an unstoppable force from the Burning Hells. But from the sound of the mans voice it had to be the truth. The Lord of Terror had finally been defeated, thought Sahnume excitedly as he listened. That was very good for the people of the Steppes because that was one less prime evil to worry about. Then another observer broke through the crowd. The observer looked very excited. That meant more good news for the village thought Sahnume. The observer started talking almost instantly, "The great hero who defeated Diablo has defeated Mephisto the Lord of Hatred as well!" This warrior must be the greatest fighter in all of Sanctuary, Sahnume thought in awe. Two of the prime evils have been sent back to the Burning Hells where they were spawned, Sahnume thought. Then a disturbing thought come to Sahnume's mind. If two of the prime evils have been defeated, what about the third? He also wondered if maybe Baal the Lord of Destruction might want the hidden power that lies deep within Mt. Areat? Latter that day Sahnume was exploring the woods around Nasho, when he saw something that caught his eye, it was flash in the early afternoon sun. When he went to inspect the area that he saw the flash come from he found a dagger. Sahnume soon realized after he wiped of the dirt that this particular dagger was not ordinary. Indeed, it was a marvel to behold. The blade was solid gold with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds embedded on both sides. The handle was made out of the darkest obsidian with runes inscribed upon the side. This is a fine blade indeed, thought Sahnume as he looked the weapon over again and again. Then the thought that the dagger may be imbued with dangerous magic occurred to him. He then decided to take the dagger to the town elder. Sahnume realized that when he went and found the dagger he had lost his trail. He wondered around a bit then stopped when something started nagging at the back of his mind. It was a feeling like death was creeping up on him. He then noticed that a dark cloud had descended upon the area. Sahnume looked around desperately try to find the trail. That's when he noticed the smoke. It isn't far away, I might be able to make it to the fire before it starts to rain, Sahnume thought. He started walking, in his worried state he could only concentrate on the smoke so he stumbled on a few rocks. As he got nearer he thought he heard something, but he dismissed it as the crackling of the fire. As he got even closer he noticed how large the stream of smoke had gotten and how much more black the clouds had gotten. When he got to the clearing he saw something that brought shear terror to his heart. His village was ablaze and small impish creatures with large heads and a small body with legs that resemble that of a goat darting to and fro. Sahnume slowly turned his head towards his house. What he saw and heard made his very soul weep. The tormented screams of his parents within the fiery skeleton of his house. Without even thinking he took out the dagger and lunged at the nearest imp. As the golden blade sunk into the creatures almost human skin it let out an un-earthly screech. Which alerted the other imps. All of the sudden the blade of the dagger glowed bright orange and a spreading ring of fire engulfed all the imps. 


	2. chapter 1

cc: Really short, the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Chapter  
  
1  
  
Sahnume had blacked out after the imps had caught fire. When he next remembered he had been stabbing the charred corpse of an imp. Sahnume had tears of blood rolling down his cheeks. When he noticed these he thought of nothing but wiping them off. Sahnume thought he should leave. So on he went through the woods trying to be rid of the hard memories. As he hiked on he thought over what he remembered of the last night. "First I lunged at the odd creature then withdrew the blade (he thought this while turning the dagger over in his hand), then I stabbed the creature (he remembered the howl it let forth) then when I took out the blade the other creatures were almost upon me, then they caught fire and... fizzled" Sahnume said. He thought over his last word 'fizzled'. He thought it an odd way to put it but that's what happened. As he walked further still he thought of how he was going to get food. All the animals he saw were dead and seemed to have been defiled and didn't seem fit to eat. As he moved on his stomach seemed to be to be digesting itself. This feeling is what caused Sahnume to get behind a tree and gag himself. After he had thrown up he felt a lot better. So on again he moved again. By sunset he had the fortune to come across a camp. There were three oddly dressed people here. As he approached one man Sahnume noticed a gray wolf. This seemed odd to him because he head always thought that the gray wolf was the enemy of man. But hunger over powered curiosity. When Sahnume got near enough to talk to the man with out having to yell the wolf snarled alerting the man of Sahnume's presence. The man turned and looked Sahnume up and down curiously. "How many years have you?" the man asked. "Twelve, sir." Sahnume said nervously. "What is your name boy?" the man asked. "Sahnume." Sahnume said. "Well, well, well, a barbarian boy. My name is Skaynom." the man said with a bow. "I was wondering if I could have a morsel of food, and if perhaps I could go to your village." Sahnume said. Skaynom had said yes, he had also told Sahnume that he was a druid from a druid collage in the area called Scosglen and that if Sahnume wanted to he would take him there. After awhile Sahnume reluctantly accepted. 


End file.
